


Naughty Or Nice?

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Happy Holidays, You Bastards! [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Begging, Blindfolds, Christmas, Dirty Talk, Dominant Bottom, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, It's A Terrible Life reference, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Castiel, Riding, Roleplay, Teasing, This Is STUPID, Top Sam, Topping from the Bottom, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sam must’ve sat there a good five minutes meticulously reading the text over and over again.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>I’ve got a very special present for you when you get home ;)</b>
  </i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>**!!Merry Christmas!!**</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Or Nice?

**Author's Note:**

> This was rushed and last minute since I wasn't prepared this year, but I'll be damned if I break my tradition now! Next year will be different... Hopefully!
> 
> Based on this prompt on Tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> <http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/135890048195/imagine-on-christmas-person-a-dresses-up-in-a-sexy>

It was Christmas and, like the nice guy he was, Sam agreed to covering his co-worker Ian’s shift at tech support for the third time this year. Sam knew he shouldn’t feel obligated to work holidays just because he was a big pushover, but the truth was he never had any plans for the holidays anyway. He never really cared for Halloween and he tried to avoid as many awkward Thanksgiving dinners with his family at all costs.

But this time it was different because Sam actually had someone waiting at home for him. Him and Cas have been dating for a few years now and it was the first time Sam had to work on Christmas. ( _Had_ being used very loosely). Sam felt bad for leaving his lover all alone on Christmas, especially when he had no reason to in the first place, but it was still only around six thirty and Sam would be getting off sooner than he knew it.

That was when Sam got the text from Castiel. It was about an hour before he was supposed to got off work and Sam knew that it would be the longest hour of his life. The _text_ in question was coy, but not cryptically so as Sam was fully aware of what Castiel was getting at, especially when coupled with a winky face emoji. Sam must’ve sat there a good five minutes meticulously reading the text over and over again.

_I’ve got a very special present for you when you get home ;)_

Sam could only assume that Cas had ulterior motives that involved little to no clothing and heavy amounts of foreplay that lead to even more possibilities. He thought about all the things Cas might be implying by that text and he shuddered bodily. Suddenly, it felt a whole lot more cramped and hot in his cubicle, prompting Sam to undo the top buttons on his bright yellow shirt.

Before Sam could set his phone down and get back to what he was doing, his phone buzzed again with a notification saying he had a new multimedia message from Cas. Sam stared at it for a brief moment before the curiosity got the better of him and he opted to open it. His breathing was shallow as he waited patiently for the image to download only to have it catch on a deep inhale.

It was a picture depicting his lover clad only in a santa hat, suspenders, red and white striped knee-high socks, and formfitting red underwear. It was an aerial shot that showcased his entire body. Cas appeared to be kneeling on their bed, sucking on his index finger with a hooded expression that beckoned Sam to do very nasty things to him. Sam felt his face heat up substantially at the sight of Castiel purposely posing seductively with the intention of teasing Sam.

Cas was never really the type to take pictures like this, or send them for that matter, but that made it all the more enticing. Which is why Sam couldn’t resist immediately clicking the next picture that came along soon after. This time one of Castiel’s hands had found it’s way down towards the waistband of his underwear, toying at the hem of it as if he dared to slip his hand inside to touch himself.

Just then, Sam heard a shuffling noise from behind and he immediately slammed his phone face down on his desk. Sam nervously peeked over his shoulder to see if anyone had been paying attention to what he was doing and luckily no one did. Sometimes he forgets that he’s not alone and that can be a problem if he isn’t careful. He doesn’t need anyone butting into his personal life.

Sam swallows thickly and calmly picks up his phone again, taking a moment to study the picture once more so that it’s seared into his brain. He clears his throat nonchalantly and casually slips his phone into his pocket so he won’t feel so inclined to check it more often. Sam can only kick himself since this was obviously some sort of torture for not being home with Castiel like he should.

Eventually, Sam fell back into the humdrum mediocrity of his job and almost forgot about Cas altogether. That’s when the texts started to become more frequent and despite his best efforts Sam struggled to focus. He tried his darndest to focus on his work, but the constant buzzing coming from within his khaki pocket made that difficult. And that’s putting it lightly. Every time his phone vibrated against his thigh it made Sam think rather impure thoughts about Castiel and what he would do to him when he finally got home.

He could feel himself getting slightly excited by the mere thought of pinning Castiel down to the bed with his big hands and exploiting all of the areas of flesh that make him weak in the knees. If there was one thing Sam loved more than anything, it was hearing Cas enjoy himself in the throes of passion. Sam preferred having partners that were vocal during love making, it let him know that he was doing a good job and he _loved_ the noises Castiel made.

Sam clicked away at his keyboard, typing up a report for the day and making minor tweaks to a document Ian had accidentally botched a few days before. It kept him busy for the time being despite the incessant buzzing coming from his pocket, but Sam could usually concentrate on something if it was important enough. It was difficult, mind you, but not impossible.

Eight o’clock rolled around eventually, and just in the nick of time too as Sam just finished his report. As soon as it was time to go, Sam found himself rushing to get out of the office even more so than the other poor souls that had to waste away at this place on Christmas. Sam’s sure he must’ve bumped into at least four people before he was able to get out into the parking lot and hop in his car.

He put his key in the ignition, letting it rest there as he fished around in his pocket for his phone. Sam unlocked his phone and the screen lit up with a notification that said he had thirteen new messages from Castiel. Some of which were more selfies of him parading around in his underwear and others were texts vaguely describing what Castiel had in store for him. Sam’s heart fluttered and his hands shook with adrenaline as he scrambled to turn on his car.

Sam wasn’t certain but he probably ran two red lights just trying to get home that much faster. He felt like a jerk for cutting people off, sure, but he didn’t like the thought of keeping Cas waiting longer than he needed to. Especially when Castiel was just laying there in his underwear, wishing _someone_ was there to give him the attention he deserved. It was as if Cas was the human embodiment of a cat and needed acknowledgement every second of everyday and rightfully so.

A short time later Sam found himself on their street and he swiftly pulled into the driveway. As he approached their house he could see that all the lights were out with the exception of the Christmas lights strewn in the windows. His pulse sped up and his heart thrummed within his chest as he took a moment to unlock the front door. His hands shook with excitement and he missed the keyhole a few times before he actually found it, but that was probably just from the lack of light.

Sam steps into their home, closing the door behind him with a soft click and surveys his surroundings to see if Castiel is hiding anywhere. He half expected him to be laying underneath the Christmas tree, but that was too tacky for Castiel’s taste if Sam were being honest. Sam’s phone buzzes and he immediately checks it to see what teasing taunt Cas has for him now.

_Come up stairs if you want your present ;)_

Sam’s jaw clenches and his mouth goes dry as the suspense building up to this moment gets the better of him and he finds himself standing idly at the base of the stairs. All Sam can make out at the top of the stairs is a soft glow of multi-colored lights coming from the general direction of their room. Sam licks his lips and begins to ascend the staircase, gripping the railing for extra support because he’s lightheaded with excitement.

When he reaches the top of the stairs he can see their bedroom door is slightly ajar with only Christmas lights to illuminate the room. Sam quietly approaches the room with the intent of catching Cas off guard, but he’s pleasantly surprised. When Sam gently pushes the door open wider and looks around the room, Castiel is nowhere in sight and Sam can feel his pulse plummet drastically with disappointment, fearing he might have left Cas waiting for _too_ long. But if that were the case, where was he now?

Sam steps further into the room, looking around in a slightly panicked daze and comes back with no sign of Cas. Sam sighs much to his chagrin, the sound coming out as nothing more than a put off little noise of despondency. Sam has half a mind to cut his loses just then, but the sudden presence of someone coming up behind him to blindfold him catches Sam by surprise.

“Is this my present?” Sam asks with a giddy chuckle, standing perfectly still as his lover secures the scrap of material over his eyes.

“That depends,” Castiel replies with a low voice, tying a knot behind Sam head.

“On what?”

Castiel’s hands leave Sam for the briefest moment before they return to snatch up the taller man’s wrists and poise them behind his back. Cas brandishes a long strip of ribbon for present decorating and proceeds to wrap it around Sam’s wrists to bind them together.

“On whether you’re _naughty_ …” Cas purrs into his ear, punctuating this with a swift tightening of the ribbon and making Sam gasp unexpectedly, “...or nice.”

Cas finishes tying up Sam’s hands and goes to circle around his lover like a predator stalking its prey. He presses in close to Sam, arching his body into him like cat but pulling away each time Sam tries to lean further into the contact. Castiel grabs Sam by the front of his shirt and tugs him over towards the edge of their bed, prompting him to sit down when he gently pushes against his chest.

“So, have you been a good boy or a bad boy this year?” Castiel poses, standing in front of Sam with his hands on his hips.

“I’ve been good,” Sam answers immediately without hesitation, squirming against the ribbon binding his hands together.

“You seem so sure with your answer,” Castiel comments with a hint of doubt.

“Because I am!” Sam insists, directing his voice in the direction he thinks Cas is. “I’ve been nothing but good all year long.”

“Is that so?” Cas inquires with a seductive purr, stepping closer towards Sam. “Because I have reason to believe that you’ve been a naughty little boy.”

Sam doesn’t know how to respond to that because he’s not used to role playing, especially when Cas is taking on the role of a sexy Santa Claus. His response, or lack thereof, doesn’t seem to matter either way since Castiel decides it’s a good time to start lightly tracing his fingertips all over Sam’s chest in an attempt to tease him.

“It’s okay to admit it Sam. We’re all a little naughty once in awhile,” Cas murmurs, getting in close to where he’s almost touching Sam. “In fact, I was _very_ naughty while I waited for you to get home.”

Castiel climbs into Sam’s lap, nestling himself securely so that his butt is grinding against the front of Sam’s khakis. Castiel runs his palms down Sam’s chest and kneads at the muscles beneath his shirt, pawing at him lazily as he slowly treks lower.

“Yeah?” Sam asks with breathless interest, his chest moving more shallowly.

“Yeah,” Cas murmurs into Sam’s neck.

Cas leans in and presses a string of kisses into Sam's neck, making soft noises as he slowly gyrates his hips against Sam’s growing erection. Sam’s lips curl inwards as he bites them to stifle any noises that try to make their way out. He twists his wrists against the ribbon as he tries to hump himself up into Castiel’s ass.

“Do you want to know what I did while I was waiting for you?” Castiel inquires rhetorically, rubbing his palms down Sam’s flat stomach. “I was just laying here, touching myself, and thinking about how much better you’d feel inside me than my fingers.”

“You can have the real thing now,” Sam tries to tempt, grinding his sizeable erection into Castiel’s ass. “You just have to untie me.”

“Not until you admit how naughty you’ve been,” Cas teases, nipping at Sam’s throat and slowly slides off of his lap.

“I’ve been such a good boy, I swear,” Sam pleads.

Sam whines at the loss of contact and gnaws on his bottom lip as Castiel spreads his legs open and kneels between his thighs. Castiel runs a hand over the bulge in Sam’s khakis, smirking smugly to himself as he draws a moan out of Sam. He wastes no time in undoing the front of Sam’s pants and pulls his cock out.

“Are you sure about that?” Castiel challenges, wrapping a hand around Sam’s cock and giving it a few solid strokes.

Castiel swipes his tongue over the tip of his lover’s cock, making him groan deep in his throat, and places a barely there kiss just below the head. Sam attempts to thrust up into the much needed contact, but Cas stops him with a hand on one of his thighs. Castiel continues to lap casually at Sam’s cock, drawing frustrated little noises out of him until his cock begins to weep droplets of precome.

“Are you still a good boy?”

“Fuck… No!” Sam finally admits, accepting defeat as the nerves in his body light up like a Christmas tree. “I’ve been such a naughty boy, Santa. I’ve been so bad this year.”

“Tell Santa what you did,” Castiel presses, circling his tongue around the head of Sam’s cock lazily.

“I had really dirty thoughts about you and what I’ve wanted to do to you,” Sam confesses much to his dismay.

“Oh? And what would you do, huh?” Castiel inquires, coaxing an answer out of Sam by stroking him a little more firmly. “Tell me.”

“I thought about holding you down, so you couldn’t move as I had my way with you,” Sam gushes, blushing from behind his blindfold. “How I’d make you scream until you couldn’t take it anymore.”

“ _Tsk, tsk_ ,” Castiel reprimands, shaking his head as if he’s disappointed in Sam. “Sounds like you need a little lesson in controlling yourself.”

He continues to stroke Sam in a firm grip and waits until Sam’s cock is flushed to a deep shade of pink before he opts to wrap his lips around the tip and slowly lower his mouth over the length of Sam. Sam gasps at the contrast in contact and almost forgets how to breathe when Castiel starts to suck and stroke in a tandem. Sam tries to push his hips deeper into Cas’ throat, but the smaller man stills him with a firm hand to his thigh as if to warn him.

Cas has always loved doing this. There are some people who don’t like giving oral sex because it grosses them out, but Castiel honestly can’t get enough of it. He loves the feeling of making someone else feel this good and he loves the power it gives him in being able to control when his lover gets to come. It turns Castiel on beyond belief at how undone he can make Sam in just a matter of minutes with his mouth.

What’s even better is that Sam can’t see how absolutely debauched he looks with his mouth full of cock and his lips gradually becoming more swollen from the constant pressure of sucking. Cas even goes so far as to make noises around his mouthful, knowing how hot and bothered it makes Sam in the process. But, as much as Castiel loved sucking Sam off, he knew he had to more the taller man beg for what he really wanted.

Castiel slides his mouth off of Sam’s cock and reaches up to tug off the blindfold. Sam’s eyes flutter open and he instantly looks down at the man between his legs and groans at the sight of Cas and his damo, pink lips. His eyes are hooded beneath long lashes and his hair is slightly disheveled underneath his santa hat. The suspenders attached to his tight underwear are lopsided and barely clinging to the slope of his shoulders as he slowly strokes Sam’s cock.

“Do you wanna fuck me?” Cas asks innocently, batting his lashes up at Sam.

“Please…” Sam whimpers, squirming and still trying to thrust up into Castiel’s hand and mouth to feel that wet, hot sensation again.

“Then beg Santa…” Castiel begins, taking a moment to suck on the head of his cock before pulling away with an audible _pop_. “Tell him what you want for Christmas.”

“Please, Cas, let me fuck you,” Sam pleads, breaking the illusion of the fantasy by addressing his lover directly. “I’m so sorry I left you alone all day, but please give me a chance to make it up to you. I need you…”

“Well, since it _is_ Christmas and you asked so nicely…”

Castiel raises up to his feet, showing off just how tight his underwear really is and purposely standing close to Sam while his hands are still tied behind his back. Cas can’t imagine how torturous this must be for Sam, but he knows his lover secretly gets off on him being in control like this from time to time. Despite Sam being the _alpha male_ in the relationship, he occasionally likes it when Castiel bosses him around or teases him.

Sam watches intently as Castiel unclips the suspenders from his briefs and lets them fall to the ground with a soft _clank_. The next to go are his briefs which are two sizes too small, especially with how hard he is, and kicks them off to the side. Castiel, however, purposely leaves the santa hat and knee high candy cane socks on. Castiel doesn’t even bother to untie Sam’s hands. He simply pulls his lover’s shoes off, then his pants and underwear down in one swift motion and bunches up his shirt slightly to show off his abdomen.

“Aren’t you going to untie me first?” Sam asks with a nervous chuckle, not getting the hint yet.

“Naughty boys have to be punished somehow,” Castiel remarks before he shoves Sam down against the mattress.

The position of Sam laying on his hands and forearms is a little uncomfortable, but he gets off on Castiel being a little forceful with him. He’s completely at the mercy of his lover and he absolutely fucking _loves_ it. The room is too dimly light by Christmas lights to see it, but Sam knows there’s a fire burning within Castiel’s blue eyes.

Before Sam has a moment to collect himself after being pushed down against the bed, Castiel is already climbing onto the bed and poising himself over Sam’s flushed and aching cock. Castiel grabs it from behind, stroking the cooling saliva along Sam’s shaft a few times before lining it up to his entrance. It only hits him now that the suspense was killing Castiel just as much as it was him. Castiel got pretty hot when he was bossy, but he was even sexier when he was impatient.

“How _dare_ you make me wait all day for you like that,” Castiel scolds, getting feisty.

Castiel lowers himself onto Sam’s cock, letting out a long drawn out moan as his body stretches to accommodate Sam’s girth. That was another thing Cas loved. A cock that was almost too big to fit inside his body, and Sam didn’t disappoint in that department.

Sam gasped at the slick sensation of Cas’ tight body engulfing his over stimulated cock. Cas hadn’t been lying when he told Sam about fingering himself while he waited for him to come home and it made Sam’s cock give an interested little twitch. Sam could already tell that he wasn’t going to last long given the fact that Castiel had thoroughly teased him and he was ready to blow.

Cas plants his hands firmly against Sam’s chest where his yellow tech support shirt rides up and starts to fuck himself on Sam’s generous manhood. Castiel spares no expense as he rides himself raw and loses his voice over how loudly he’s moaning from the stimulation of Sam’s cock nudging against his prostate. They’ve done this so many times that Castiel knows the precise angle in order to get them off fast and with the same amount of gratification.

Sam really wants to reach out and caress Cas’ body, but he’s not allowed to. He couldn’t even if he tried either way and he praised Cas for his spontaneity. All he could do was bite his lip and watch as Castiel rode him like a broncho in a rodeo, bucking and bouncing like a man possessed. Castiel even occasionally bent down to kiss Sam with sloppy precision as he moaned uncontrollably against his damp lips. Sam could still taste himself on Castiel’s tongue.

Castiel gets so carried away by the force in which he rides Sam and fucks himself so hard that it almost hurts when Sam nudges his prostate and he can’t get enough of it. His legs are going to be sore in the morning and he’ll probably have bruises, but it was worth it. Castiel throws his head back at one point and his santa hat flings off, but he doesn’t care at this point. He fists a hand in his hair as the other scratches at Sam’s chest for purchase, bouncing on his cock until he finally comes with a harsh tremor.

His cock pulses and spurts all over the exposed skin of Sam’s flat stomach, the sight being illuminated in a mixture of festive colors from the christmas lights strewn around the room. Castiel shakes from the impact of his orgasm and his body trembles from aftershocks, clenching spastically around Sam’s girth. Even after all of this, Castiel makes an attempt to bring Sam to the edge even if it makes his over sensitized prostate ache. And it works.

Sam comes quickly, releasing into Castiel’s tight channel as he spasmed helplessly below his over zealous lover. Castiel collapses against Sam’s body from exhaustion as Sam’s cock continues to pulse and spasm inside him. They’re both a sweaty, panting mess and extremely uncomfortable now that their adrenaline high was undulating to a low hiss in their post orgasmic haze.

“Merry Christmas to me,” Castiel exhales exhaustedly, chuckling breathlessly into Sam’s neck. “Fuck…”

Both were too lazy to move for the longest time, however, but Castiel eventually rolled off of Sam and untied him so he could stretch out his stiff limbs. They lay there panting and trying to catch their breath for a few moments, occasionally giving each other lazy little kisses here and there. Sam pulls Cas to him and nestles the smaller man into his big arms. This is where he should’ve been all day… Here in bed with Cas and not wasting away at work. But hey, now he knows better.

“Next year Ian can go fuck himself,” Sam remarks wryly. “As long as you’re home, I'm not working another holiday.”


End file.
